Generic Powers/Skills
Summary Generic powers are powers and skills that are not specifically tied to one power source. That is to, they can be generated by any of the six main power sources. For example, fire can be created by science, or magic, or natural processes, etc. Generic powers/skills are the most common types of powers and skills as most powers and skills do not have a clear inclination. That does not however mean that they themselves do not come from a power source, simply that they do not come almost exclusively from any particular power source. Powers are which Something a individual does or unit does that goes beyond the normal standards such as shoot fire, summon entities, become immortal, etc.. Skills are the individual talents and abilities that individuals or units possess that makes them best at what they do, self awareness, swordsmanship, flight (if have wings), mastery of weapons, martial arts, etc.. Powers and Skills may have other uses besides from individual beings but in other items as well, especially weaponry or armor, or artifacts, or suits, etc.. Although it may determine on the verse and characters. This may also extend to the character's particular physiological existence which may determine powers, abilities and traits depending on the verse they exist in. Rules & Stats There are some powers/skills that are too difficult to comprehend that there are some standards that are created to make sure some powers do not cause confusion or inflation of stats or must be taken into consideration. * Black Hole Creation via Real Black Holes * Dimensions and Realities * Environmental Destruction * Light Manipulation via Light Speed * Omnipotence * Omnipresence * Omniscience ** Nigh-Omniscience Describing It is important to note that not all characters have all applications, capabilities, or they may have more than what is shown. It is important to note these things. List of generic powers/skills Note: The list is far from complete and can technically be expanded on almost endlessly. *Absorption **Power Absorption *Abstract Existence *Acausality *Accelerated Development *Acid Manipulation *Adaptation **Reactive Evolution **Reactive Power Level *Angel Physiology *Animal Manipulation *Archery *Attack Reflection *Aura Manipulation *Axemanship *BFR *Biological Manipulation **Blood Manipulation **Bone Manipulation *Bionic Physiology *Black Hole Creation *Blessed *Body Control *Camouflage *Causality Manipulation **Fate Manipulation **History Manipulation *Charisma *Chi Manipulation *Celestial Manipulation *Conceptual Manipulation *Construction *Corruption *Costume Specifications *Creation *Crystal Manipulation *Curse Manipulation *Dagger Proficiency *Darkness Manipulation *Data Manipulation *Demon Physiology *Destruction *Digital Forms *Disease Manipulation *Dimensional Manipulation **Higher-Dimensional Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Driving *Duplication *Durability Negation *Earth Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Elemental manipulation **Air Manipulation *Elemental Transformation *Empowerment **Character Empowerment **Substance Empowerment (Increasing the strength of substances) *Energy Manipulation and Projection *Equestrianism *Evolution *Existence Erasure *Explosion Manipulation *Fate Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Probability Manipulation *Fire Manipulation **Hellfire Manipulation *Flight *Forcefield Creation *Forging *Fusionism *FTL Travel *Gravity Manipulation *Gunsmanship *Healing *High-Tech Suits *High-Tech Weaponry *Hive Mind *Homing Attack *Ice Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Infestation *Immortality *Information Manipulation **Information Analysis *Infusion *Intangibility *Intelligence *Inventing *Invisibility *Invulnerability *Laser Emission *Life Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Longevity *Magic *Martial Arts *Matter Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Mind Manipulation **Emphatic Manipulation ***Fear Manipulation **Mind Control **Mental Affliction **Madness Manipulation **Willpower Manipulation *Morality Manipulation *Mutation *Nature Manipulation *Necromancy *Negation *Non-Corporeal *One Hit Kill *Paralyzation *Particle Manipulation **Particle Projectile *Perceptual Awareness *Perception Manipulation *Physics Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation **Plasma Projectile *Plot Manipulation **Text Manipulation *Pocket Reality Creation and Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Portal Creation *Possession *Power Granting *Power Mimicry *Precognition *Pressure Point *Probability Manipulation **Supernatural Luck *Psionics **Telekinesis *Quantum Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Reality Warping *Regeneration *Resistance/Immunity *Resistance/Immunity Negation *Resurrection *Robotic Enhancements *Seismic Emission *Shapeshifting *Size Alteration **Large Size **Small Size *Sleep Manipulation **Drowsiness Inducement **Sleep Inducement *Soul manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Spawning *Spirit Energy Manipulation *Staff Proficiency *Stealth *Summoning *Superhuman Enhancements *Supernatural Objects **Supernatural Objects - Food **Supernatural Objects - Jewelry **Supernatural Objects - Weaponry *Swordsmanship **Nanotechnology *Taming *Technology Manipulation **Hacking *Temperature Manipulation **Absolute zero (Temperature of zero degrees) *Time Manipulation **Time Stop *Transformation *Transmutation *Unique Physiology *Void Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Weather Manipulation **Storm Manipulation Power Aspects This is to show each aspect of powers/skills where they originate in for any specific universe. This can be related to a Faction's Profile page regarding Civilization Achievement. * Science: This aspect is for powers that come from scientific achievements such as drugs, weaponry, technology, buildings, vehicles, altering the natural properties of the natural world around them. * Magic: This aspect allows them to use powers that are out of the ordinary, to use mediums and spells that come from unnatural means, use rituals, incantations, hand gestures, etc.. * Natural: This power originates from the natural world and/or individual's natural and originating powers, skills and abilities that are genetic or species related, they can even possibly utilize life force for other means as well. * Psychic: This aspect is for powers that originate from the mind, allowing them to communicate with others or lift things with their mind or even have a form of clairvoyance, or even channel emotions into strength. * Divinity: This aspect is for powers that originated from a supernatural essence, to gain power through worship or to bestow to bless or curse others, it can be anything ranging from demonic, holy, etc.. Now a faction can use more than one of the aspects if proven, or two or more aspects can be mixed with one another depending on the verse's power system on how they operate. Energy Sourcing This is to describe how the powers (If they use energy of any kind) are produces by the user's energy source or means of recharging, This can include various energy, fuel, ammunition, and substances. there are a couple: * Internal: Energy or Substance that originated from within the user that allows them to use their skills and powers and can overtime produce their own energy to recharge (This would include natural means such as burning protein or adrenaline to keep regular humans/organisms fighting). * External: Energy or Substance that comes from outside the body of the user for things such as external attacks as well, they can even (if so) draw energy from surroundings to recharge one's internal supply of energy. * Paraphernalia: This is for users who uses weapons, equipment and/or vehicle/suits/exoskeletons that have energy or fuel on their own, apart from the user themselves. NOTES Majority of these powers descriptions maybe based on vsbattle wiki description and/or superpower wiki, So any credit goes to them with some minor tweaks from some of us here for this wikia, Overtime we will edit or create power pages with descriptions that are unique to this site. Category:Information Category:Powers Category:Skills Category:Psionic Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Nature Category:Science